Rainy Cosmos
by The Mad Hatter Effect
Summary: "… Couldn't sleep…" The excuse sounded lame said out loud, even to her own ears. :: RedxYuffie Bestiality Oneshot


**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything ::sob:: But it's okay, I get to write half-assed fanfiction about it! Oh, wait… That isn't okay!

----- ----- +++++ ----- -----

**Rainy Cosmos**

_By: Lunar Flower Kunoichi_

----- ----- +++++ ----- -----

The wind ruffled her ebony tresses lightly, teasing her peach toned skin softly in the middle of the inky darkness of the night. She was visiting Tifa and Cloud at Seventh Heaven again, for the month, and was surprised to see Red XIII visiting as well. She had thought he'd be at Cosmo Canyon, but that's life for you.

After she had been sure everyone had fallen asleep in their beds for the night, she had clambered silently out of her window and atop the roof, drawing one of her knees close to her chest in the chilled warmth of the summer night. The stars were shining rather brightly tonight; she could make out a few galaxies that she had identified as a child, too.

"What are you doing up this late?" a familiar deep, yet simultaneously light, voice interrupts her thoughts from below her.

Looking down with her auburn gaze she glimpses Red himself, standing there looking up at her with his feline gaze, the stars dim light – for there was no moon to give them light tonight – made his deep red fur seem even redder in the nighttime.

For once, the ninja couldn't think of anything to say right away. She was embarrassed in two ways: the first being that she had been caught stargazing so solemnly – not like her usual hyperactive self – and another would be revealed later, she told herself.

"… Couldn't sleep…" The excuse sounded lame said out loud, even to her own ears.

Red merely smiled; at least that's what it looked like to Yuffie, before turning back towards the porch of Seventh Heaven and jerking his head slightly. Yuffie, understanding, slid off the roof quickly landing with a slight 'thud' of booted feet hitting the ground and taking a place to the right of the red feline.

His tail bobbed back and forth against the wood of the cool porch, giving off a small portion of luminescence into the night in place of the missing moon. Both ninja and feline had their gazes turned upwards to the stars now, avoiding the other's eyes.

Sneaking a glance at Red XIII Yuffie could have sworn she saw him look away the instant she looked at him causing her to cock her head to the side in question. "Red?" she asks.

"Hmmm…?"

"… Nothing…" she mumbles shaking her head slightly as if to chase away unwanted thoughts.

The duo fell silent again, the chirping of insects within Edge filling the silence for the two instead. Seconds turned to minutes and nothing was said, again that.

--- ---

It had been about a week after stargazing with Red XIII, and Yuffie found herself unable to sleep once again in the gloomy night that made up the atmosphere that night. So, sneaking out of the window of the guest bedroom she had been leant for the month from Tifa, she began to look for any breaks in the gray puffy clouds that promised rain sooner or later.

Finding none, she sighed and decided to take a walk around a few of the abandoned streets of Edge. Her foot falls left only slight echoing thuds in the silence, no insects to kill the peace this time, before padding among the concrete at a jogging pace met her ears.

Turning to look behind her she noticed Red XIII jogging up to her, slowing to a halt right next to her and meeting her gaze with his.

"You shouldn't be alone." he justified himself without her asking.

With a small grin Yuffie skipped ahead a little, Red padding along beside her keeping pace easily. "So, what brings you out to follow me, Red?" she asks out of the blue after a few minutes of dead silence.

A pause, his red fur seemed to be redder in the face - _Is he blushing?_ – she dispatched the thought swiftly finding it amusing but tedious to the point. "You shouldn't be alone." he repeated after a second's silence.

She chuckled earning her a confused look from the red lion beside her as she continued to skip along her merry way, stopping once she felt something wet slap against her nose. Holding her hands out and looking up at the sky, it began to sprinkle, picking up slowly to a steady rain.

Grinning again, she began to hop around in circles in the growing puddles such as a little kid would on such rainy days, Red XIII shaking his head at her actions – though unable to hide the grin on his muzzle.

"C'mon, Red! It's fun!" Yuffie defends rushing over to the crimson-furred feline and giving him a playful shove on the shoulder.

With an equally playful growl he began to chase her around the puddles, back and around through the previous streets all they way back to Tifa's bar, again. Stopping at the porch where Yuffie sat down with a 'thunk' and a 'splash' of rain water Red sitting down more gracefully than the ninja.

"Red?"

"Hmmm?"

Leaning over the Wutaian teen places an innocent kiss on Red's nose; he immediately responds by licking her forehead with his sand papery tongue causing her to giggle as he continued his ministrations along her face.

_Who ever said rainy days couldn't be more romantic than starry nights?_

_----- ----- +++++ ----- -----_

**Authoress: **Sorry, if they're out of character. I tried my best! Review! Or don't, I don't care either way.


End file.
